As clean energy, wind energy is widely applied to the power generation field. A wind turbine is usually configured to convert the wind energy into electric energy. However, the wind turbine usually operates in a remote area and a severe environment, and when the wind turbine is particularly affected by environments such as frost, dust, and gale, the wind turbine is prone to fail, where faults include, for example, blade crack, blade clamping stagnation, blade strain, blade icing, or overloading. Therefore, in order to prolong a life span of the wind turbine, it is necessary to regularly overhaul and maintain the wind turbine to prevent potential faults. However, on one hand, manual overhaul is high in cost, and on the other hand, current fault detection is not very reliability. A blade parameter signal of the wind turbine is monitored in real time and a probability that the wind turbine works in a fault state is evaluated, to reduce unnecessary scheduled maintenance, thereby improving reliability and lowering maintenance cost.
In order to evaluate the fault state of the wind turbine, it is usually necessary to monitor, in a running process of the wind turbine, multiple types of parameters, such as a blade pitch, a blade deflection, a local blade angle, a blade bending moment, a blade rotating speed, a yaw, a rotor speed, and a structural vibration in real time, and then analyze these parameters to evaluate occurrence of a fault. However, because it is necessary to install different types of sensors on each part of the wind turbine at the same time, and sometimes, it is further necessary to install two or more types of sensors on a certain position at the same time, problems such as complicated parameter monitoring and high cost may be caused. Minimizing the number of sensors required to analyze as many detection parameters as possible to evaluate the probability that the wind turbine works in a fault state becomes a key technical problem to be settled urgently.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved wind turbine to solve the foregoing technical problem.